


E. Highschool

by GhostTownFoxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownFoxx/pseuds/GhostTownFoxx
Summary: When Tsukki moved here, he didnt know what he was getting into. Maybe it was simply fate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	E. Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, uh, I decided to write fanfic including some of the haikyuu characters! Keep in mind, I just took the characters, and they don't belong to me. In this fanfic, they only just met. Also, I'm a terrible writer, so I apologise beforehand! Also, I took some inspiration from Jurassic park! So if you're a fan, you may notice!

Chapter 1:  
I sat in my chair, bored as hell. The teacher had been trying to teach the rest of the class the same basic 1st year math for three days now. I went ahead and already learned it though. I swear, this school is filled with nothing but dummies.  
“So, does everyone understand?” the teacher asked, scanning the room. His eyes landed on a boy shorter than me, with freckles, and dark green hair and eyes. “Yamaguchi, will you please state the answer?” he asked.  
The boy yelped, but then looked up at the board. “T-the answer,” he stammered, “Its fifteen, “ he finally managed to get out, then went back to staring out the window at the beach.  
I rolled my eyes, of course the answer would be wrong, he only glanced at the board-  
“Correct, thank you Yamaguchi,” the teacher said. “Now, Tsukki,” he said beckoning to me. I sighed, brushing back my blond hair and adjusting my glasses. “What is the answer to question B?”  
“The answer is Twenty-three,” I said, and the teacher gave a nod of approval. The bell for the end of school rang, and everyone began to pack up their belongings, and headed out.  
Chapter 2:  
I began to walk out to get my bike as I always do, ignoring others around me. I'm one of the tallest kids in school, so it's pretty easy, though, there are two people who are hard to annoy.  
Suddenly, I heard those words in my ear.  
“Oya?” said the first, Akkashi. He had short black hair, and deep blue eyes.  
“Oya oya?” said the second, Bokuto. He was an owl like kid, with yellow eyes, and black and white dyed hair that was always parted into two spikes.  
“Oya oya oya?” said the third, Kurro… He reminded me of a rooster, with spiky black hair covering one eye.  
I turned around, and the three boys were standing there. “Hello, akkashi, bokuto, and Kurro…” I said, annoyed. For some reason, these guys were so determined to be my friends. “And what do I owe this pleasure?” I said, sarcastically, though, I only think Akkashi heard it.  
“We were wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us!” Bokuto said, trying to wrap and arm around Tsukkis shoulder. They were all third years, except Akashi, who was a second, but they were still shorter. Bokuto was always joyful, and it almost made Tsukki want to punch him, after all, how could a person be so happy about everything?  
They began to lead him in that direction, even though he didn't get to grab his bike. The beach was within walking distance of the school, so it was a quick trip.  
When they finally dragged him there, bokuto and Kurro ran to the water screaming with joy. Akaashi slowly followed, only going up to his ankles after taking off his shoes. The other two forgot two, but they didn't seem to care. The water was a baby blue fading into navy blue, with the sun setting.  
I sat there, displeased. I don't know why these idiots always made such an effort. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was that kid in class, I think his name was, Yamaguchi? And next to him was a kid named Tendou. I don't like Tendou. Maybe it's the fact that he called me, was it, “the normal guy”? Or maybe it was because he creeped me out...  
Yamaguchi didn't look happy, infact, he looked a little nervous, and I knew why. Tendou was one of those people that make you question their sanity, and on top of that, he likes to mess with others.  
He suddenly began to drag the poor kid along towards a nearby cliff that ended up into a deep pool of water. I froze, he really wasn't going to throw him in, was he!?!  
I began to run towards the scene, not sure why I cared. But I was too late, he already threw the boy over the edge. I jumped in after him, watching him sink further and further. Before I also hit the water, I watched as Tendou walked away, annoyance on his face, mixed in with a little pleasure.  
I broke the water with my hands first, then swam down deeper. I grabbed the boy, not being able to see without my glasses, which I threw somewhere before jumping in. I grabbed his wrist, and launched myself up to the surface towards the beach on the other side of the cliff. The boy felt heavier then he looked though, and I was growing short of breath. I kicked off my shoes and continued swimming, but the water felt heavy too.  
When we finally reached the shore, what I saw shocked me…  
I pulled myself, and the boy out of the water, he was breathing, but unconscious. I looked at him, cheeks a little red even though I was against it, but then, I noticed something, his legs were missing, and, and he had a tail!  
I stumbled back, and I heard Yamaguchi let out a groan, blinking.  
I stared at him, taking out my extra glasses, and putting them on. Yamaguchi looked up at me with wide eyes.  
“W-what the hell?” I spat. His tail was beautiful, with green and blue scales with shades that matched his hair.  
He smiled, “I'm surprised this shocks you,” then crashed back on the sand.  
Chapter 3:  
Of course I took him home with me, though, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave him there for someone to find.  
I began to make some noodles, putting in the hot water, when Yamaguchi walked out into the kitchen. I placed him in the spare bedroom, giving him spare clothing. His legs were back, but you could see bruises, most likely from Tendou dragging across those rough surfaces.  
“Finally, I thought you may have actually died,” I said, adding a few spices before I finished the meals.  
“S-sorry Tsukki,my head must have hit the water a little too hard” he replied.  
“Tsukki?” I asked.  
“Oh, uh, thought I would give you a nickname, after what you did for me. I won't call you it if you like-” Continued yamaguchi before he was interrupted.  
“No no, it's fine…” I replied. I don't think I have ever been given a nickname before.  
I rolled my eyes, placing the two bowls of ramen on the table. We sat down, but the elephant in the room was becoming unbearable. “So,” I began. “How did the fish boy thing happen?” I asked, pretending to be uninterested, though we both knew that I was.  
“Well, uh, I was born this way?” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Why are you so surprised about this?”  
“W-why am I so surprised about this!?” I asked, even more dumbfounded.  
“We do go to the same school after all,” he continued, nibbling on a noodle. He looked up at me, and must have seen the confusion on my face. “E. Highschool, you do know what that stands for, right?”  
“Uhhhh, educational?”  
“It stands for enchanted, you know, for people like you and me?”  
I suddenly slammed down my chopsticks, startling us both a little. “I`m not like you,” I spat, “And what is that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, duh, it's a school for people who are different, like special abilities,” then he added “Sorry if I offended you Tsukki!”  
I rubbed my eyes beneath my glasses. “Then how come you are the only person I've seen who is, er, special…” I blew on a noodle before eating it.  
“Haven't you heard?” he asked, munching down on more of the ramen. “Students have been going missing, especially the ones with upfront differences…” he trailed off, and I heard a kint of sorrow in his voice. “Normal humans that want us because we are different, to harm us…. Many people I grew up with have gone missing,”  
I began to calculate, an idea already forming in my head. I've been looking for a challenge since the first day I entered this school, and maybe finding these kids was just it. But also, it would mean getting closer to Yamaguchi, no, stop thinking about that, I don't care about that clumsy loser.  
“I have a proposal,” I said.  
“What!?” Yamaguchi said flushing. I facepalmed.  
“Not that kind of proposal,” I continued, and I thought I might have seen a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but I dismissed it for something else. “Me and you, try and find these missing kids, and in return, you will help me find out how come I was selected to be in this school, deal?” I extended my arm for a hand shake.  
“Deal!” he said, smiling wide and shaking my hand.  
Chapter 4:  
Me and Yamaguchi walked to school together, since we left our bikes. It wasn't a very long walk, but I actually enjoyed it. He was kind of easy to talk to, and didn't get on my nerves like the rest of the kids. Plus, he was smart too. Not like me of course, but he wasnt stupid either.  
“So, first thing first,” I began when he finished talking about some kids he met and what they were. Apparently Bokuto has wings, probably the reason he is so owl-like. Some kid named Hinata also has wings, just a different color. Other kids like Akaashi and Kenma are Telepaths, which is probably why they are both quiet and collected.  
The more he learned about his fellow classmates' differences, the more it occurred to them that it made sense.  
“When did people start disappearing?” I asked. Glancing around. The neighborhood was pretty quiet, but I always made sure to watch my surroundings either way.  
“Maybe, a few months ago?” he questioned. “I don't think you moved here yet, soooo…”  
I only nodded. When we got to school for the first period, something was off. Everyone seemed on edge.  
We took our usual seats, but I noticed some were empty. The realization rained down all at once: more students have gone missing.  
I stiffened, looking over at Yamaguchi, and he looked a little pale.  
“Ok class,” continued the teacher. “Today is a physical fitness day, so you will be separated into groups, male and female, then head down to the nurse's office in two single file lines,” he emphasized, though this school could probably never achieve that.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When it was my turn, I was filed into the nurses office. It was bigger than I expected, with very few windows, the walls aligned with scales and health tools, many which he had never seen, but probably suited for everyone here.  
“Please take a seat,” said the nurse, “I will be with you momentarily.” And just walked out.  
Thats different… I thought to myself, then changed my position a little. Something seems fishy about all this. Especially since I noticed they were having students leave through the backdoor, where we can`t see from the entrance.  
I noticed some files of students on the nurses desk, and decided to see if I could find mine. When I finally did I read it over, but before I could read it all, something in big red letters sent shivers down my spine:  
Main Target.  
Chapter 5:  
I sat there frozen for a minute, everything processing slowly in my head. The nurse came back, seeing the file in my hand. She slowly took out her walky talk, screaming “Code Red” Into it, and I ran.  
Yamaguchi was a few people behind me in line, so I grabbed him as I ran by, but he followed without hesitation. “What is going on!?” he whisper shouted, just loud enough to be heard by me.  
We both looked back, at least four adults chasing us. But that only made us run faster until we once again found ourselves at the beach.  
“Follow me!” Yamaguchi shouted, diving into the water, and I had no choice but to follow him. I felt him grab my hand, dragging me through the water with a powerful force.  
We finally emerged from the surface when I felt as though my lungs were on fire. My golden blond hair was wet and matted, and my glasses nearly fell off twice.  
Yamaguchi hoisted me up onto the shore, transforming back into his human form. Though our victory was short lived.  
We were surrounded by people, some recognizable as school staff, others I've never seen, and among them, was Tendou, smiling devilishly.  
A large male grabbed Yamaguchi and I shouted at him, quickly getting to my feet. “Let him go!” I shouted running at him, but I was thrown back to the ground, a net thrown over me. How pathetic… I thought.  
I struggled as they knocked the poor boy into insensibility, throwing him into a cage that sat in a van. I felt a pain in my chest, struggling more.  
Three of them came to put me in the same van, in a much larger cage though. I shouted and screamed, telling Yamaguchi to make up. Tendou walked over to us.  
“Hm, looks like we caught ourselves a fishy, and…. Whatever you are…” he said, looking at me in disgust, rattling Yamaguchi's cage.  
“Come on Tendou, even my grandma has more common sense then you…” I tried, getting into people's heads is one of my specialties.  
“Whatever do you mean? I`ve planned everything out, front and back,” he smirked, walking away after slamming the doors shut, casting us into pitch darkness.  
Chapter 6  
After a while of being stuck in this moving truck, I finally heard Yamaguchi groan. “W-whare are w-we-?” he asked, and I could hear him bump into the cage walls.  
“We were thrown in cages, and now we are in a moving truck, mmmm, probably to our deaths or some wacko lab,” I tried to add a bit of softness to my voice, and I think I heard Yamaguchi`s breathing grow a little steadier.  
“What's our plan Tsukki, how do we get out of here?” he asked, sounding defeated.  
I thought and though, but suddenly the truck slowed to stop. “Yams,” I said, no idea where the nickname came from. “Pretend you're still unconscious!” I whisper shouted, and he didn't question, only listened.  
The door was opened, and I could see it was late at night. I made sure they knew I was awake, trying to appear intimidating, some people actually seemed concerned. I don't know why, but I felt like I would fight and kill anyone to protect me and Yamaguchi right now.  
Our cages were loaded onto an open trailer, being driven through a strange facility. They combined our cages, and dumped us into a cell. I inspected it, and it also appeared to move.  
No one was around, we were completely left alone.  
“Yamaguchi,” I said, nudging him. “You can get up now, I said. He slowly got to his feet, appearing dizzy.  
“I don't like this Tsukki…” he said with a broken voice. What I did shocked myself, but when I hugged him, I also felt at ease. I ran my hands through his green hair, trying to comfort him as best I can.  
Suddenly, a booming voice was heard.  
“WELCOME EVERYONE! BIDDING IS STARTING NOWWWWWW!” said a overy joyful voice.  
We heard loud sounds and movement, people shouting out amounts of money, and what was happening finally sank in.  
“They are bidding us off…. Aren't they?” Yamaguchi asked, and I only hugged him tighter, nodding.  
Chapter 7  
It was a while since their cart began to move, slowly following a track into a large room with many people.  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FORRRRRR….” the joyful person screamed  
“THE MERMAID AND DEMON PAIRRRRR!” he exclaimed, and suddenly the room was filled with gasps. I opened my eyes, still hugging Yams, when I noticed everyone was staring at me.  
I-Im a demon!? Wait a minute, arnt demons super dangerous- My thought was cut off.  
“You may be wondering why we are keeping a creature as dangerous as a demon in a simple cage, but the answer is simple, they have not activated their powers yet!” He laughed, nervously the entire crowd followed.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whispered, “You're a demon!? That's so cool, and I know how to activate your powers! Well, I read a book on it, but-”  
“Just tell me so I can get us out of here!” I exclaimed  
“Gomen Tsukki! I'm pretty sure there is a pressure point on your neck. It's a gadget put on demons to stop them from becoming demons, but if you apply just the right amount of pressure-” he cupped his hand on the back of tsukkis next, and he flinched a little, but suddenly felt different.  
He looked back, and covering most of the cage was enormous pitch black wings, and a tail with a sharp point at the end. He had two sets of horns on top of his head, and his mind began racing. Kill them all, save yamaguchi, kill, KILL.  
But he ignored all thoughts except to save Yams. Anything special demons can do?” I asked, then the cart suddenly began to leave the room.  
“Uhhh, Breath fire, cast spells, teleconises!?” he exclaimed, and I smiled.  
“Perfect,” It was almost like my body knew what to do, fire screaming from my jaws. It felt weird, especially since most of my teeth have now been replaced with fangs. The bars melted.  
“How dumb they are,” I said, picking up Yamaguchi and running out, making short eye contact with Tendou, before running out.  
“WAIT!” Yams shouted, and I skidded to a halt. “What about the others?”  
I sighed, leaving it to Yamaguchi to save everyone. “Fine, but we need to stick together and be quick!” I said, noticing the building beginning to catch fire.  
The keys were easy enough to find, being hung up just out of reach of the victims. We unlocked them one by one.  
“Over here!” shouted a familiar voice, it was Bokuto and Kurro, and I groaned.  
“Do we have to let them out-?” I asked, but Yams snatched the keys from me, unlocking them.  
“Nice wings!” Kurro said, before him and Bokuto took flight.  
“Ok, that's the last of them-” I shouted, right before the building collapsed on us….  
Chapter 8(Yams perspective).  
It was seconds before the roof collapsed on Tsukki. Yamaguchi screamed as the metal beams and flaming walls fell on top of him. Tsukki was unconscious, but he had to help. He shut his eyes, trying to search for any signs of water, but to no avail.  
“Tsukki!” he screamed, noticing his upper body was unharmed, but his lower body was trapped. He tried to pull him, but it was too heavy.  
“Well well well, what a sight to be seen,” said an all too familiar chuckling voice as he approached. “Looks like the little bird is trapped!” He laughed.  
Yamaguchi felt hot tears streaming down his face as smoke filled his lunges. But then he heard more footsteps approaching. “Yamaguchi!” He heard someone shout, but he was too confused and in shock to identify it.  
Suddenly multiple people were lifting the fallen debris, Bokuto using his talons to hold on whilst he followed up with powerful wings.  
“Grab him!” He heard someone shout as he yanked out Tsukki, smoke burning in his lungs, and suddenly he was out cold too.  
Chapter 9(back to Tsukki)  
Tsukki woke up to the sound of beeping machines. The bed was a soft white, and the walls a white blue. He noticed his wings and horns disappeared as he took human form. Suddenly, Yamaguchi came bursting into the room in a blue hospital gown.  
“YOUR AWAKE!” he said, running over to Tsukki and then carefully sitting next to him on the bed. “I thought we were gonners, I'm so happy you're alive, I-” but he was cut short when being pulled into a light kiss then hugged by Tsukki. Both of their faces reddened, but they didn't seem to mind it.  
“I'm glad you're alive too, you nerd,” Tsukki said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Yamaguchi got out of the hospital a few weeks before Tsukki did, but still visited him everyday until Tsukki was finally free to go. Over that period, the boys bonded more and more.  
“You seriously like soggy french fries?” Tsukki asked, chuckling at Yamaguchi.  
“It's not that weird!” he exclaimed, looking into store windows.  
When The building went up in flames, the Police were quick to come. They were told the people inside were trying to sell highschool students off, and all the surviving bidders were quickly arrested. The school returned back to normal for the most part, and people felt better about letting their differences shine through.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said, a different tone in his voice. “Would you like to move in with me? I mean, like to my apartment, you don't have to if you don't have to, but-”  
Yamaguchi hugged Tsukki, “Of course of course of course!” he replied, as they walked towards the beach.


End file.
